


Pflicht, Wahl oder Wahrheit

by therewillbebooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbebooty/pseuds/therewillbebooty
Summary: Einfach eine schwachsinnig, lustige spn ff die ich vor drei Jahren auf fanfiction.de hochgeladen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und nehmt sie bitte nicht zu ernst. XDHabt fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Einfach eine schwachsinnig, lustige spn ff die ich vor drei Jahren auf fanfiction.de hochgeladen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und nehmt sie bitte nicht zu ernst. XD
> 
> Habt fun!

Da saßen sie nun. In einem Kreis auf dem Boden. Es war Gabriels Idee und da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten und ihnen sowieso langweilig war, haben sie beschlossen mit zu machen.

Natürlich war Sam der erste der ja sagte, als Gabriel frage ob jemand mit ihm dieses Spiel spielen will. Bei diesem Spiel handelt es sich um Pflicht, Wahl oder Wahrheit. Was natürlich nichts gutes bedeuten konnte, wenn so eine Idee von Gabriel kommt.

"Der Jüngste beginnt. Also du Sammy." Beginnt Gabriel zu sagen und wartet fies lächelnd auf Sams Antwort. "Na schön, ich nehme... 'dich' Gabriel. Pflicht, Wahl oder Wahrheit?" Führt der Große fort und muss grinsen. "Das war ja logisch." Meint Dean und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. Man könnte meinen dass er sogar etwas beleidigt aussieht. "Ich nehme Wahrheit." Wieder muss Sam grinsen. "Okay. Was tust du eigentlich immer so, wenn du alleine bist? Fühlst du dich dann einsam?" "Klar fühle ich mich einsam, wenn ich alleine bin. Und meistens esse ich dann etwas Süßens." "Was war denn das für ne Frage Sammy?" Kommt wieder von Dean. "Was denn?" Gibt Sam wieder zurück und muss schließlich lachen. "Jetzt bin ich drann." Gabriel schaut breit grinsend in die Runde und wirft Dean dann einen fießen Blick zu. "Dean-O, ich nehme dich." "Na toll." "Was nimmst du?" "Wahrheit." "Wahrheit hatten wir doch gerade. Komm sei kein Weichei und nimm was anderes." "Ich bin kein... ich bin kein Weichei, und vor allem was hat das damit zu tun? Ich kann trotzdem Wahrheit nehmen wenn ich will." Als der Trickster ihn jedoch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrt, verdreht Dean genervt die Augen und holt danach tief Luft. "Ja okay. Gut. Dann nehm ich halt Pflicht." Gabriel beginnt zu lachen und reibt sie fies die Hände. "Du bist aber mutig. Pflicht also. Gut ich will das du... hhhmmm das du..." "Das ich was?" Wird der Trickster von Dean unterbrochen. "Das du Cassis Trenchcoat nimmst, damit nach draußen gehst, ihn dir danach über den Rücken hängst und dann damit über den Parkplatz rennst und "Ich bin Batman" schreist. Führt der Trickster mit wackelnden Augenbrauen fort. Sofort bricht Sam in schallendes Gelächter aus und Dean verzieht einfach nur das Gesicht. "Wie bitte was? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? ich mach das nicht." "Tja, dann darfst du nicht mehr mitspielen und bist offiziel unser 'Weichei'." Meint Gabriel lachend und wartet aud Deans Reaktion. "Gabriel. Ich hasse dich." Nach dem Dean das sagte, dreht er sich zu Cas, der bereits aufgestanden ist und nun seinen Trenchcoat aus zieht, als wüsste er dass Dean es auf das Wort 'Weichei' sowieso machen würde. "Tut mir leid Cas." Sagt er noch und nimmt schließlich dessen Trenchcoat, als er austeht. "Macht nichts. Aber lass ihn bitte nicht fallen." Fügt Cas noch hinzu. Sam und Gabriel beginnen gleichzeitig zu lachen und stehen ebenfalls auf. "Oh mein Gott. Das werde ich nie vergessen Dean." "Halt die Klappe Sammy." Meint Dean noch zu seinem Bruder, bevor er die Tür öffnet und nach draußen geht.

"Oh verdammt. Das kann jetzt nicht ernsthaft wahr sein oder?" Sagt Dean nicht unbegründet, denn er hätte nicht damit gerechnet das ihm gleich andere Menschen dabei zu sehen werden. Eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Mädchen und ein altes Ehepaar befinden sich am Parkplatz vor dem Motel. Die Familie packt gerade wie es aussieht etwas zum Picknicken in ihr Auto und das alte Ehepaar sitzt auf einer Bank. "Kann ich nicht warten bis die weg sind?" "Nein. Du musst es jetzt oder gar nicht machen. Wenn du es nicht machst, werde ich immer deswegen auf dir rumhacken können, mein liebes Weichei." Meint Gabriel sofort und hebt dabei lachend einen Finger. "Tja Dean. Du hast ihn gehört." Fügt Sam noch lachend hinzu. "Ich hasse euch beide. Ihr werdet schon sehen. Das bekommt ihr dreifach wieder zurück!" Nachdem Dean das gesagt hat, begibt er sich mit dem Trenchcoat an den Rand des Parkplatzes und hängt sich schon mal den Trenchcoat wie einen Cape über die Schultern. "Das muss ich filmen!" Mit diesen Worten nimmt Sam sein Handy heraus und beginnt das Geschehen aufzunehmen.

Dean holt noch einmal tief Luft. Dann hält er den Trenchcoat, der über seinen Schultern hängt fest, sodass er nicht wegweht wenn er losrennt und dann rennt er auch schon los. 

"ICH BIN BATMAN!" schreit Dean laut und läuft dabei quer über den Parkplatz. Sieht schon echt lustig aus, wie der Trenchcoat im Wind flattert und der Winchester damit eigentlich eher aussieht wie Superman als Batman. "Nanananananana BATMAN!" Fügt Dean noch hinzu, obwohl er das gar nicht müsste. Er hatte bereits die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf sich gezogen. Die Eltern der Kinder stehen bloß empört da und starren ihn an, die Mädchen haben zu kreischen begonnen und das alte Pärchens hat lachend und begeistert zu klatschen und jubeln begonnen.

Als Dean schließlich mit seiner Runde fertig ist, begibt er sich wieder zu den Anderen. Sam haltet noch immer das Handy in der Hand und muss sich vor lauter Lachen an einem Auto abstützen und Gabriel liegt sogar schon am Boden vor lauter Lachen. Nur einer steht noch aufrecht und das ist Cas. Mit leicht hochgezogenem Mundwinkel, aber mit roten Wangen steht er da und wartet auf seinen geliebten Trenchcoat. Auch Dean muss jetzt lachen und gibt Cas seinen Trechcoat wieder.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem sich Sam und Gabe wieder einigermaßen beruhigt haben, wird auch schon wieder der Kreis am Boden gebildet.

"Wow Dean-O. Also eins muss man dir lassen, dass war gerade grandios. Du hast mich so sehr zu lachen gebracht, ich könnte schwören gespürt zu haben wie mein Sixpack kommt." Lacht Gabriel heraus und wischt sich dabei eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Ja stimmt, dass war echt einzigartig. Dean ich wusste schon immer das du Batman bist." Fügt Sam ebenfalls lachend noch hinzu. "Ja ich weis, ich bin Batman." Sagt Dean schon fast mit überheblichem Ton und beginnt danach in die Runde zu schauen. "Okay. Wie auch immer, ich bin jetzt dran." Meint Dean noch und beginnt zu grinsen. "Ich weis nicht, aber irgendwie will ich mich an dir rechen Gabe. Aber das währe Sam und Cas gegenüber unfair, weil die sicher auch noch dran kommen wollen. Hhhmm ich... ich würde sagen ich nehme dich, Cas. Damit schaut Dean zu dem Engel der nicht so erfreut darüber aussieht. "Und was nimmst du Cas?" Fragt er noch nach, als Cas noch immer nichts gesagt hat. "Ich nehme Wahrheit." Sagt der schwarzhaarige leise und spielt sich dabei nervös mit seinen Fingern. "Gut, wie du willst. Lass mich nachdenken. Was will ich wissen? Ja genau. Ich hab's. Jetzt kommts." Dean muss plötzlich zu lachen anfangen. "Wie sieht deine echte Form aus?" Als der Engel das hört, kratzt er sich nervös am Nacken. "Naja... ich... das ist so... meine wahre Gestallt ist in etwa so groß wie das Empire State Building. Und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit würde meine wahre Form dich anwidern." "Also mich würdest du mit Sicherheit nicht anwidern Cas." Sagt Dean grinsend und streich einmal schnell mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Wange des Engel. "Und du hast ja Flügel. Sind die auch so flauschig wie deine Haare?" Hackt Dean interessiert nach und merkt dabei gar nicht wie rot Cas mittlerweile ist. "Meine wahre Form besitzt zwei schwarze, gefiederte Flügel. Ob sie flauschig sind kann ich nicht beurteilen." Antwortet Cas mit einem leichten Grinser auf den Lippen. "Umd stimmt es wirklich das Erzengel immer 'sechs' haben. Also das Gabriel 'sechs' hat? Hackt Dean noch neugierig nach und wieder rötet sich Cas' Gesicht und Dean ist sich der Zweideutigkeit seines Satzes anscheinend nicht bewusst. "Naja also das ist so..." Will er gerade erklären, als er jedoch von einem ziemlich laut lachenden Gabriel unterbrochen wird. "Ja Dean, Wir Erzengel haben alle 'immer' Sex. Und ich bin auch keine Jungfrau mehr." Als Dean das hört, wird ihm bewusst das er das hätte anders formulieren müssen und er muss ebenfalls lachen. "Alles klar, Gabe." Meint er lachend, beruhigt sich dann aber wieder. "Ich schätze das ich jetzt drann bin." Erleutert Cas. "Und wen nimmst du?" Fragt Dean sofort nach. "Ich nehme Sam. Was nimmst du, Sam?" "Ich nehme Pflicht."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam muss noch immer kichern, über Gabriels Aussage auf Deans Frage und wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Du nimmst also Pflicht. Lass mich überlegen." Als Dean das von Cas sagen hört, lehnt er sich zu ihm hinüber und beginnt ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Das ist nicht fair Dean! Du darfst ihm nicht helfen!" Meint Sam sofort mit empörten Ton. "Gut ich weis jetzt was du tun musst." Sagt Cas lächelnd. "Ach ja. Und was?" "Ich will das du auf stehst, nach vorne gehst, dein T-Shirt ausziehst und dann wie ein Model zu uns nach vorne gehst." "Wie... ich soll was? Ich... das ist doch... ich mach das nicht!" "Go Sammy!" Kommt von einem laut lachenden Gabriel und er bekommt sofort einen bösen Blick von Sam ab. "Und außerdem gilt das nicht, wenn du es ihm einredest Dean." "Komm schon Sammy. Das ist doch wirklich nicht schlimm oder? Ich meine, ich musste ja auch als Batman mit Cas' Trenchcoat über den Parkplatz rennen und das ist bei weitem peinlicher als das was du machen musst. Und außerdem ist das Cas. Der braucht bei sowas halt Hilfe." Verteidigt sich Dean grinsend und hört danach ein beleidigtes "Hey" von dem schwarzhaarigen Engel. "Ja. Na gut. Dann mach ich es halt. Aber wehe ihr schiebt blöde Kommentare."

Sam gibt noch einen langen Seufzer von sich und steht dann auf. "Aus ziehen aus ziehen!" "Gabe, bitte lass das." Nach dem Sam das Augen verdrehend gesagt hat, begibt er sich sofort nach vorne, so weit das Motelzimmer reicht und beginnt dann sich das schwarze taillierte Leibchen langsam über den Kopf zu ziehen. "Uhhh Sammyboy." Sagt Gabe mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und beobachtet jede einzelne Bewegung des Großen mit voller Aufmerksamkeit. "Muss ich das wirklich tun?" Fragt Sam Cas' nach. Doch dieser nickt bloß.

Also holt Sam noch einmal tief Luft, dann schmeißt er sein Leibchen gekonnt über seine Schulter und beginnt mit seinem Catwalk. 

Nach nur etwa fünf großen Schritten war Sam auch schon wieder fertig und macht nun als er vor den anderen steht, eine ebenfalls gut gekonnte Pose, bei der er sich mit Hüftschwung zur Seite dreht und dabei seine Haare sexy mitschwingt. "Und wie war ich?" Fragt Sam die Anderen, doch bekommt keine sofortige Antwort, da alle laut am lachen sind und sich kaum mehr beherrschen können. Dean zum Beispiel ist nach hinten gekipt und lacht jetzt am Boden weiter. "Sammy... das war absolut sexy! Ich frage mich nur woher du das so gut kannst." Antwortet ihm der schrill lachende Gabriel. "Haha sehr witzig." Mit diesen Worten zieht sich der Große sein Leibchen wieder an und setzt sich zu den Anderen auf den Boden.

Nach dem sich alle nach ein paar Minuten wieder gefangen haben, geht es auch schon wieder weiter. "Gut ich bin drann und ich weis auch schon wen ich nehme. Ich nehme dich, Gabey." Als dieser seinen neuen Spitznahmen hört, muss er sich zuerst mal verlegen am Nacken kratzen. "Oh... ehhhm Okay." "Also was nimmst du?" "Ehhhm ich denke ich nehme Wahl." Antwortet der Erzengel grinsend und wird ohne es zu merken von Dean veräppelt, der schon wieder irgendetwas in Cas' Ohr flüstert. "Wahl. Okay. Hhhhmm. Gut, ich glaub ich hab da was. Aber es wird nicht einfach für dich." Fügt Sam noch hinzu und grinst Gabe dabei fies an. "Also, entweder du strippst vor uns, oder du zeigst uns deine sechs Flügel, oder du musst Dean einen zwanzig sekündigen Kuss geben. Gabe zieht seine Augenbrauen mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck weit nach oben. "Wow. Oh Mann. Also das mit dem Kuss fällt schon mal sicher weg." "Das will ich besser hoffen. Unterbricht Dean Gabe, geschockt. "Ehhhm ja... wie auch immer Junge. Und das mit dem Strippen, ich weis nicht. Ich denke ich nehme das mit den Flügeln. Wird aber etwas kompliziert." Führt Gabriel wieder fort. "Wieso kompliziert?" Fragt Sam nun neugierig nach. "Naja die Flügel sind schon echt groß und lang und das Zimmer hier ist klein." "Rawr! Groß und lang. Klingt sexy Gabriel. Und das funktioniert schon. Immerhin gleicht sich das mit deiner Größe aus." "Halt die Klappe Dean-O." Meint dieser darauf und funkelt den lachenden Winchester böse an. "Also was machst du jetzt?" Fragt Sam noch einmal geinsend nach. "Ich mach das mit den Flügeln. Aber ich mach es draußen, hinter dem Haus im Schatten. Da kann man sie besser und in voller Pracht und Größe sehen." "Wie du meinst. Nur was ist mit den Leuten? Wenn uns einer sieht?" "Sammy da hinten ist nie einer. Uns wird schon keiner sehen."

Als die vier schließlich hinter dem Haus angekommen sind, stellt sich Gabe vor die weise Mauer in den Schatten und beginnt arrogant zu grinsen. "Seit ihr bereit?" "Ja, also ich schon." Antwortet ihm Sam angespannt und lächelnd. "Na gut." Gabe schließt noch einmal seine Augen, atmet tief ein und als er aus atmet und seine Augen wieder öffnet, erscheinen je drei dunkle Flügelpaare die man an der Mauer, im Schatten sehen kann. Zwei große, zwei mittlere und zwei kleine Flügel sind zu sehen. "Eigentlich sind sie Gold und viel schöner. Nur könnt ihr sie so und in der vollen Pracht nur in meiner wahren Form sehen. Und wenn ich das machen würde, hättet ihr keine Augen mehr, die würden auch verbrennen. Noch ein paar mal streckt der Erzengel genüsslich seine Flügel und wackelt etwas mit ihnen herum, bevor er sie wieder verschwinden lasst. 

"Wow. Das war wunderschön Gabe! Schade das es schon wieder vorbei ist. Ich könnte dir noch Stunden lang dabei zu sehen." "Danke." Wieder kratzt sich der Erzengel verlegen am Nacken und wird sogar etwas rot als er das von Sam sagen hört. 

"Okay, war ja ne tolle Show. Aber können wir wieder weiter machen? Gabe wen nimmst du?" "Ehhhm ich nehme..." Will der Erzengel sagen, wird aber von Sam unterbrochen. "Sei nicht so fies Dean. Du bist doch nur neidisch dass 'du' das nicht drauf hast." "Ja klar, als währe ich auf so was neidisch. Tz, ich bin Batman. Also bitte." Verteidigt sich Dean. "Wie auch immer." Gabe zieht leicht verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben und überlegt weiter. "Ich weis nicht. Lasst mich überlegen." Meint er und legt dabei seinen Zeigefinger nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ich habs. Ich nehm unsren kleinen Dean-O." "Das war ja mal wieder logisch." Gibt Dean empört von sich. "Du bist und bleibst eben mein kleines Opfer." "Jaja, ist schon gut. Ich nehme Wahl. Ich hab echt keinen Bock auf ne dumme Wahrheitsfrage von dir und Pflicht ist ne ganz schlechte Idee wie ich bereits heraus gefunden hab. Also was kann ich für dich tun?" "Nicht so schnell, für dich muss ich mir schließlich was spezielles ausdenken. Gehen wir erst mal wieder rein."

Als alle wieder drinnen sind und natürlich wieder im Kreis sitzen, ist Gabriel schon zu drei möglichen Aufgaben gekommen. "So Deanchen, ich habe bereits drei mögliche Aufgaben für dich und die sind, sagen wir mal nicht gerade einfach wie du wissen musst." Meint Gabriel sarkastisch und mit wackelnden Augenbrauen. "Was zur Hölle soll das immer mit deinen Augenbrauen? Nur weil wir das nicht können." "Lass ihn jetzt mal endlich Dean." Verteidigt Sam den Erzengel und bekommt von diesem ein folgendes "Danke Sammy". "Gut, also entweder du ziehst dich ganz nackt aus und laufst eine Runde über den Parkplatz, oder du gehst nach draußen und erschreckst ein kleines Kind, in dem du es laut anschreist, ooooder du nimmst dein Handy raus, wählst die Nummer von unserem verährten König der Hölle und machst einen Telefonstrech deiner Wahl mit ihm." "Verdammt Gabriel, was sind das für Aufgaben? Erstens, in beiden Fällen würde ich das Kind erschrecken. Zweitens, das arme Kind. Wieso sollte ich sowas tun? Und drittens, ich kann nicht einfach Crowley anrufen und einen Telefonstreich mit ihm machen?!" Antwortet Dean mit entsetzter Stimme und wartet auf eine Antwort des Tricksters. "Ja, stimmt du hast Recht. Das Kind würde mir auch leid tun, wenn du das erste nackte Lebewesen währst was es sieht, aber so sind die Regeln. Entweder die Kindertraumatisierung oder Crowley." Antwortet der Erzengel fies lachend. "Um Himmels Willen, dann nehm ich halt Crowley. Der Mistkerl hat es sowieso verdient, aber lass mich vorher noch nachdenken was ich mache." "Ehrlich Dean. Ich meine das ist Crowley. Nich gerade einer unserer Freunde." Entgegnet Sam mit schlechtem Gefühl. "Ja ich weis, aber wenn ich es schon quasi 'muss', dann tu ich's auch. Was soll schon passieren? Er weis eh nicht das ich es bin. Ich kann gut meine Stimme verstellen." "Und auserdem hast du mich und Cas. Sollte er uns nen Besuch abstatten, traut er sich eh nicht und etwas anzutun, wenn er uns sieht." Stellt Gabriel noch grinsend klar.

Schließlich holt Dean sein kleines, silbernes, aufklabbares Handy heraus und sucht Crowley unter seinen Kontakten. "Ich hab ihn. Er ist sogar unter Kontakte gespeichert." Sagt er schon fast mit angeberischer Stimme und Sam muss lachend den Kopf schütteln. "Weist du eigendlich was du sagen wirst?" Fragt der stille Cas auch einmal nach. "Ja und ich bitte euch unter keinen Umständen zu lachen oder laut zu sein. Es wird nähmlich etwas versaut und meine verstellte Stimme wird sich sehr lustig anhören." Nachdem Dean das gesagt hat, drückt er auch schon auf den grünen Knopf und wartet angespannt an der Leitung.

"Wer ist da?" Kommt kurz daruf von einer ziehmlch rauen Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Hallo Sie sind hier bei der SexHotline und es läuft gerade ein Angebot bei uns wo die ersten fünf Minuten gratis sind und der Rest kostet soviel wie immer pro Minute." Sagt Dean mit so gut weiblich verstellter Stimme wie er nur kann. "Denken Sie nicht Sie haben sich verwählt?" "Ganz sicher nicht, diese Stimme erkenne ich überall wieder." "Ich werde jetzt auflegen." "Ich fange gerade aber erst an mir herum zu reiben." "........" "Was machst du den gerade mein Süßer?" Crowley hustet verlegen. "Ah ich werde immer schneller! Ich komme bald!" "Das eskaliert hier gerade etwas." "Ah! Ah! Ich komme!" Mitlerweile sind schon alle heftig, aber leise am lachen. Sam muss Gabe sogar den Mund zu halten. "So Winchester, du bist also ein Schreier wenn du zu meiner Stimme mastrubierst?" "Oh verdammt. Woher wusstest du das ich das war?" "Oh Dean... ich hab deine Nummer." Sofort drückt Dean hektisch auf den roten Knopf und beendet das Gespräch. "Oh Schande! Er wusste die ganze Zeit das ich das bin!" "Dean hast du ernsthaft vergessen mit unterdrückter Nummer anzurufen?" Kommt von dem jetz laut lachenden Sam. "Unterdrückt? Ich... ehhhm wo... wie macht man das?" "Wow, du bist echt altmodisch was?" "Das ist nicht witzig Sam! Er weis das ich das war!" "Ja, beruhig dich mal. Ist halb so schlimm. Was soll er machen? Herkommen? Nein, nach der Aktion hast du es endgültig geschafft das er sich nie wieder zu uns traut, weil er denkt du willst ihm an die Wäsche." Lacht Sam laut heraus und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Schau Dean. Sogar Cas hat gelacht und der versteht das nicht ein mal." Meint jetz Gabe lachend. Und wirklich. Dean hatte seinen kleinen Engel zum grinsen gebracht. "Oh Cas das ist ja putzig. Du solltest öffter so grinsen. Steht dir viel besser." Mit diesen Worten kneift er Cas' wieder rotgewordenen Wangen und wuschelt danach wie bei einem kleinen Hund durch seine Haare. "Dean hör bitte auf meinen kleinen Bruder zu vergewaltigen." "Danke Gabe. Du musst immer alles kaputt machen oder?" Sagt Dean verärgert darüber das Cas jetzt nicht mehr grinst. "Okay, hey. Hört auf und habt euch einmal lieb. Machen wir wieder weiter?" Setzt Sam ein und wartet auf eine Antwort. "Ich denke wir sollten mal eine Pause machen. Ich brauch ein Bier nach der Aktion." Antwortet Dean und sieht in die Runde. Er wartet die Antworten der anderen ab, als Gabriel zu reden beginnt. "Stimmt. Bier klingt nicht schlecht, aber danach machen wir weiter, ja?" Antwortet der Erzengel augenbrauen wackelnd und schnipst grinsend ein Sixpack herbei.


End file.
